herofandomcom-20200223-history
Akane Tsunemori
Akane Tsunemori is the main protagonist of the science-fiction anime series Psycho Pass. She is an Inspector of the MWPSB in Unit One. Introduced as a rookie, Akane soon become a full-fledged detective who thwarts numerous revolts against the highly dubious Sibyl System, which she believes is necessary to keep peace in spite of its major flaws. She is voiced by Kana Hanazawa in the Japanese version and Kate Oxley in the English version, the former of whom also voices Mayuri Shiina, Anri Sonohara and Charlotte Dunois. Appearance Akane is a young woman with pale skin, short brown hair and large brown eyes. Her office uniform consists of a white blouse with a dark gray blazer and medium length skirt. Her operations uniform usually consists of a police jacket over her work attire, with WPC and ''103''emblazoned on each arm. In 2114, Tsunemori is seen in a new office uniform consisting of a structured white top with a dark blazer and dress pants. She still wears her police jacket over her work attire. She often wears the same blazer and skirt but with a yellow blouse. Her casual clothes include a black woolen coat, a pink sports suit and a yellow bedgown. She also likes to wear various Holo clothing over her suit. She is 163 cm tall, making her the shortest member of the team until Mika Shimotsuki joins. Personality Akane appears to be shy and naive at the time of her recruitment. As time goes on, she is revealed to be intelligent, compassionate and insightful as an Inspector. She agonizes over the purpose of her existence, which is an uncommon trait when compared to others. She can sometimes be headstrong and gets angry at people for doing things with which she heavily disagrees. Akane is polite and respectful and after spending time with Shinya Kogami, one of her Enforcers, she develops into a full-fledged detective with a strong sense of justice, even to a fault. An example of this is when she is unable to kill the murderer Shogo Makishima not once, but twice: the first time leading to the death of a friend and the second time preventing her from avenging said murder. She is also shown to be modest, believing the Enforcer Yayoi Kunizuka was giving her way too much credit when she said she could put her life in her hands. After being shown the true form of the Sibyl System, Akane is shown to be hateful towards it, but since she knows the current society cannot live peacefully without it, she agrees to maintain it, regardless of her own feelings. She believes the system will be terminated in the future. Season Two brings out new personality traits for Akane. While she retains her kindness and patience, she is also cool headed and rational. Gallery Tsunemori-2.jpg Tsunemori and Kogami.png Akane and Shinya kissing.png Akane Tsunemori- Introduction.jpg|Akane introduces herself to the MWPSB. Akane Tsunemori- Serious.jpg Akane Tsunemori 2.jpg Akane Tsunemori 3.jpg Akane Tsunemori- Movie.gif External links *Psycho-Pass Wiki Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Officials Category:Leaders Category:Outright Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Tomboys Category:Damsel in distress Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Lawful Good Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Lead Females Category:Genius Category:Detectives Category:The Icon Category:Big Good Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Pure of heart Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Optimists Category:The Messiah Category:Determinators Category:Martial Artists Category:Straight man Category:Voice of Reason